Devoured
by nipplegod
Summary: Ponyboy is ashamed of how he feels about Soda. He knows it wrong, but he can't help it. However, once he confesses his deepest desires, the outcome is quite... surprising


Ponyboy buried his face into his hands. _It's wrong,_ he thought, his back pressed against the locked door. Wrong to fantasize as he did about Sodapop. It was a primal feeling - inexplicable yet persistent. The desire he had for Soda were stronger than anything he'd ever felt.

That's why Ponyboy was in this position in the first place, after all…

It all started when Soda excitedly rushed into the house as Ponyboy was watching TV. He beamed at him, rambling about the day he had at the gas station. However, Ponyboy did not pay attention. He was simply too struck by Sodapop's features.

Being summer, his hair was golden, silky, and shimmered with the light. His usual movie-star looks where accompanied by his award-winning smile. And his body, his delicious abs… Almost as if Soda was a greek god in his last life. _I know it's wrong to think about him this way but I can't help it._

"Uh, Ponyboy? You look a little spaced out, you okay? Your face's real red." Soda furrowed his eyebrows as he sat on the sofa.

"Of-of course!"

Soda gave a concerned look and pressed his hand against Ponyboy's foreheadPonyboy felt his face turn red.

"You don't seem to have a fever. Did something happen at school?"

"Nothing! I swear I'm fine."

"If you say so." Soda wrapped his arm around Ponyboy's neck.

It was moments like this that made Ponyboy wonder if he could ever express his feelings for Soda. _He would find it disgusting… Or would he?_ Ponyboy lightly shook his head. _You can't let yourself do this, Ponyboy,_ he thought.

Ponyboy bit his lip. He felt an incomparable nausea - a feeling that wracked his body. He only felt this way before presenting during class or seeing a Soc. _Maybe… I'll just tell Soda. I'll just play it off as a joke if he's weirded out._

"Pony? You look like you've got something to say." Soda noted, his focus switching from the television screen to Ponyboy's face.

"Actually, I kinda do… I've been meaning to say something to you for a while." Ponyboy fiddled with his fingers, his eyes downcast.

"You're scaring me, Pony…"

"Soda… I think you're real tuff... and I like you the same way you like those broads!" Ponyboy squeaked out. He felt his pants get restricted due to the arousal of expressing his true feelings.

There was a beat of silence. The Curtis household, usually bustling with life, was at once, silent. Ponyboy watched as Soda's face turned from surprise to… Delight?!

"Pony! I feel the same way! I only dated Sandy 'cause she reminded me of you!"

Ponyboy felt his mouth fall open. He felt one of Soda's arm wrap around his face. The other took Ponyboy's chin in its hand.

In an instant Sodapop's and Ponyboy's lips were intertwined. At first Ponyboy made a small moan of pleasure before he felt something sharp against his neck.

Claws. Ink-colored talons like daggers, illuminated from the lamp next to the couch. The claws were connected to skin of sorts that was a odd yellow color, its texture resembling leather.

This supernatural limb was connected to… Soda?! Ponyboy jerked his head back to escape the kiss. In his haste, he found himself lying onto the floor.

He watched in horror as the flesh on Sodapop's face ripped like water, changing from his handsome looks - to ones belonging to an unearthly creature. His face was lavender, two large eyes like ones on a mosquito. His body was like one of a oversized hairless cat, his scars running up his stomach.

Ponyboy gasped when he saw sharp teeth poking put of Soda's mouth. This was like one of the movies he'd watched.

"What the-"

Ponyboy did not have time to cry out any more before he felt his arm being devoured. Ponyboy felt himself getting dizzy as he finally passed out. It must have been the sickening crunch of his bones accompanied with the copious amount of blood pouring out of him.

Soda slipped into the house, immediately stripping from his work uniform. It was long day at the gas station. Soda swore that if he heard one more complaint he would gouge his eyes out.

"Ponyboy?" Soda called. It was unusually quiet. Soda walked into the living room and screamed.

Inside, Ponyboy's corpse laid, his body mutilated to an extreme. All that was left on his body was his bloodied upper torso and head.

Soda made to run to the telephone before he saw a figure in his periphery. A figure with claws.


End file.
